Falling
by ErinMEC
Summary: So, the scene on Saturday's episode sparked an idea for a one shot in my mind! I hope you enjoy it!


**Hello! I thought I would do a quick one shot following on from **_**that **_**scene on Saturday! ; ) Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, Dr Tom. That means _so _much to me." Sam said, as she leaned against the bed. Tom grinned, as he concentrated on getting a rather large bit of grit out of the graze. "Ow!" Sam cried through gritted teeth. Tom sighed with triumph as he showed her the piece of gravel.

"Wimp." Tom joked, winking at Sam. This just earned him a punch. "Oi! That is not how you are supposed to treat your saviour!"

"Saviour? I didn't _ask _for you to barge in here. I was managing fine on my own." Sam lied, secretly grateful for not having to strain her back even more. Tom nodded in agreement, not wanting to cause an argument. "Plus, I don't really know why you are here." Sam added, regretting it straight away. She hated confrontation.

"Look Sam. I said I was sorry. But you weren't exactly being friendly towards me. Fletch was pushing me, and well I couldn't resist. You said yourself we weren't serious. And what can I say, I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"Ok Tom. You are many things, and irresistible is not one of them." Sam was getting increasingly fed up at not being able to yell at his face. "Are you done yet?"

"Patience is a virtue." Tom teased, as he slowly wiped away the last of the dirt. "Done."

Sam quickly straightened up and pulled her shirt down. She then moved around to the other side of the bed, wanting to create some distance.

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

"What do you want from me Tom? Do you want me to say 'oh that's fine. Lets just pick up where we left off.'? Because trust me that isn't going to happen." She began to pace, walking up and down the cubicle. "You can't just pick me up and play with me, then drop me when you're fed up. I'm not a toy that you can just throw away and start playing with a newer more modern version. I'm fed up of men that treat me like a possession. Like I mean nothing, like I have no feelings. I can't-"

Her rant was silenced by his lips crashing onto hers. Tom brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, slowly stroking them. Reluctantly he pulled away. Then there was silence. Tom held his finger up, and paused.

"Now she shuts up." He remarked. Sam just stood there, the blood rushing through her body, how was she supposed to reply to that? Just as she opened her mouth Tom spoke. "Look. I've said I am sorry. You're not a possession to me. Just because you've been treated like that in the past, doesn't mean I will treat you that way. For God's sake I've been trying to understand you for the past few months, yet every time I come close you just shut me out. What else do you expect me to do? I'm not psychic!" Tom was gradually getting more frustrated, his voice raising in volume, as he began to pace.

"Tom! I never asked for you to understand me. For crying out loud, the only reason we are stood here having this conversation is because of two bottles of wine."

"Is that what you think? That the only reason I am with you is because of that night? Some sort of… I don't know, duty?"

Sam looked at Tom properly for the first time, and truly felt like a horrible person. He looked crushed, and hurt.

"Tom I-"

"Because that isn't true. Before that night, before the concert. I knew something was there. In fact, right from when I first met you. The way you controlled the situation, how you managed to get what you want. How no matter what you're wearing, you still manage to look absolutely gorgeous. And no matter how much someone argues, you always win."

For some reason Sam felt tears spring to her eyes, so she quickly turned so not to seem weak. "And how you never want to seem weaker than what you are depicted as. But trust me Sam. I know you. Or at least I really want to know you."

"Yeah. You say that now, but 2 months down the line, there will be a new doctor on the scene, that is absolutely stunning, and you can't help but look at her. Start falling for her."

"Sam! Listen to me. There is NO chance of me falling for anyone else. Do you want to know why? Because I have already fallen for _you. _This last few weeks has taught me that. I've hated not speaking to you everyday, making you laugh. Because, Jesus Sam you are beautiful when you laugh." Tom couldn't help but laugh himself, as he pictured her laughing. Sam turned around, not a hundred percent sure he was being serious. But one look at his face and she knew he was.

"Tom this scares me. You have no idea how much." Sam admitted, slowly walking to the end of the bed and sitting on it. "No one has ever been this honest to me. I mean Dylan wasn't exactly the most emotional of people."

"I know Sam. I know you are scared. I am too. The longest relationship I had before you was a month."

"Tom that doesn't bother me. In fact, it makes me feel special."

"Sam you are special."

"Well then, for the record I feel the same." She lifted her head, to meet his gaze. "I've fallen for you too." She smiled. Those were the words Tom needed to hear, and he pulled her to her feet. Tom put his hands on Sam's shoulders, and kissed her tenderly. But for Sam this wasn't enough. She brought her hands up towards his hair and deepened the kiss. Sam had missed being in his arms so much, and she felt like she was home. Tom's hands fell from her shoulders, and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her, only to cause a wince to escape from Sam's mouth.

"Whoops! Sorry!" He chuckled, as Sam gave him a death stare. "Hey, but at least I've cheered you up! I guess my career as a doctor isn't over yet!"

"Tom, sorry to break it to you, but I don't think many doctors end up snogging their patients in their cubicles." Sam giggled, kissing his cheek lightly. "Now hadn't you better get back to work?"

"Oh yeah and what about you?"

"Zoe said I should rest… and that is what I intend to do. Infact if you pull back the curtain, I shall just lie here in bed, watching you hard at work." She teased, but it appeared Tom took her seriously. He pulled back the curtain, to reveal a group of people stood listening to their conversation.

"Busted!" Fletch said, as he ushered Aoife back to work. Linda and Robyn took the hint and moved on as well. Leaving only Zoe stood their with her eyebrows raised. Sam and Tom grinned apologetically, anticipating their punishment.

"So does this mean I don't have to deal with you two being at each others throats anymore? Can I actually sort a rota without having to worry about confrontation?" Zoe asked, folding her arms.

"Sorry Zoe! We didn't realise we had been that much trouble." Sam answered for the both of them.

"Well at least you have sorted it now. Oh, and may I suggest a less public place next time you feel like having such a 'heated' discussion?" This just caused them both to blush. "The storeroom at the end of the corridor was always sufficient enough for me…" Then with that she was off.

"Well. That was…" Tom started, but somehow he couldn't find the words to finish.

"Nothing ever stays secret for long in the ED tom. You should know that…Now. I must rest. Back to work." She ordered with a wink, shooing him with her hand.

"Right away Ma'am." He replied, kissing her briefly on the lips before heading off to Resus.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time! It makes my day!**


End file.
